The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
In recent years, motor vehicles, especially passenger cars and light trucks, have been the subject of intense effort to improve handling performance in both routine and emergency driving conditions. While the emphasis has been on the latter, it has been accompanied by the realization that aggressive, active control systems can prevent a routine or substantially routine driving condition from escalating into an emergency situation.
Accordingly, traction control and torque distribution powertrain systems have been developed concurrently with anti-lock brake systems (ABS) and other vehicular safety systems. Generally speaking, traction control and torque distribution powertrain systems encompass controlled mechanical, electro-mechanical or hydro-mechanical systems which control both the generation of torque by controlling operational aspects of the prime mover or the distribution of torque to the two or four driving wheels of the vehicle by controlling transmission, transfer case and differential components.